Iyou Ai
by Burden
Summary: XemnasXSaix , MarluxiaXZexion, Marluxia/Vexen, and others. Whith technology at it's peak in Tokyo, Persocoms are flying off of the shelves. When Xemnas obtains a defect model and meets an extremely strange abandoned 'Com, antics are sure to ensue...!


Chobits/Kingdom Hearts C/O : Iyou Ai

Can you believe your eyes?? ^^ Not necessarily meshing the characters and things together, but more of…turning the organization into Persocoms! :D Oh, yes. That's right. Be jealous of my idea!!! XD ..Should I have listed this under Anime X-Overs? Meeehhhh… Whatever. This be featuring lots of pairings… Mainly XemnasXSaix. But with some side helpings of MarluxiaXZexion, slight MarluxiaXVexen, AxelXDemyx, and maybe the SLIGHTEST miniscule hint of RikuXSaix. Don't ask…

No Roxas cause I hate him.

ANYWAYYY

Soo, Xemnas just got a new house, and here he's celebrating his twentieth birthday. ^^

So…

Here we go! –Mario Jump Into The Air-

Hope you enjoy, I think it's okay. ^^

OOH!

BTW… x] This is a major change from what I normally do. It's much more lighthearted, even a little comedic, maybe? (not at all. ._.) It's very weird.

Oh well, I still hope you smile, just a little bit. :D I warn you of some _SERIOUS_ OOC-ness! Like, major…

Okay, hope you enjoy!

xXxXx

_BRRRRIINNNNGGGGG!_

Xemnas groaned, shifting in his bed to find the object that threw him from his nice sleep. Shifting through the blankets, he managed to find the telephone that was ringing incessantly; he answered it and held it to his ear, quietly moaning to himself before finally answering.

"Nnn…Hello?"

"Xemnas! Get up! You promised you'd be up and outside by 9!"

Xemnas looked over at the small alarm clock perched by his bed – 11:11 AM.

"Hey, look, it's 11:11…make a wish, Vexen…" He mumbled. Vexen just grunted, ignoring him.

"Just get out here! I'm waiting with your gift!"

"Hosoi…" The silver haired boy dropped the phone in the sheets and rose up rather zombie-like, dragging his feet to the closet, yawning periodically.

-

Vexen was leaning against a shimmering black Mustang, arms crossed against a red graphic T-Shirt. His leg was propped up against the shiny rim, covered in black baggy jeans, black low-top Converse smudging the silver hubcaps. His long blond hair was tied up in a long ponytail, two long pieces of hair hanging over his chest. He smiled at Xemnas as he walked out the door, his bright green eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Finally!"

Xemnas yawned again, scratching his head absently. He smiled at Vexen, waving a tired hand at him. He was wearing a white and black striped shirt under a black unzipped hoodie, despite the strange and sudden spring heat. Blue tight jeans covered his rather small legs, outweighed by large white skating shoes. Xemnas walked up to his old junior high friend, who was a good deal older than him, smiling. Vexen had had to repeat the ninth grade once or twice, but he was a surprisingly outstanding scientist for his age.

"Sorry…overslept. Heheh…" He laughed nervously. Vexen smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Ah, whatever. Here, happy birthday!" Vexen walked over to the back seat of the car and tugged on the handle; tinted windows prevented Xemnas from seeing what was inside.

"Bring him out, please!"

This made Xemnas' eyebrow rise curiously; but then a pink haired man stepped out of the car, another hand inside of his own. The pink haired man had a strange white horn-looking thing coming out of the side of his head; he wondered if the poor soul was victim to a strange experiment Vexen had tried on him. But when he turned, releasing the other hand inside and turning to face Xemnas, he saw the strange, cybernetic glint in his deep blue eyes and recognized the man at once. He was a Persocom, the newest, highly advanced, lovable supercomputers that now populated Japan as much as people. The Persocom smiled at him with a smooth, porcelain smile, every part of his synthetic face seamless and perfect. No wonder Vexen talked about his Persocom with such a proud tone so often.

"Oh, Xemnas, this is my Persocom, Marluxia."

Vexen grinned at Xemnas' confused expression; he had no idea how he was supposed to talk to a Persocom…

But Marluxia spoke first, in a surprisingly deep and smooth voice. He held up one hand casually.

"Yo, Xemnas."

Xemnas hesitated. "Ah-er, hi."

Marluxia mirrored Vexen's smirk; the Persocom's owner shook his head.

"Okay, one more introduction we have to make. Marluxia, if you would."

The Persocom nodded, taking the hand inside the car again and pulling the rest of it out.

"Happy birthday, Xemmy!"

Xemnas twitched at his dreadful nickname; but he soon forgot about it when he saw his present climb out of the car.

The new Persocom looked his age, with dark, storm-colored eyes that matched his hair, which fell over the right side of his face in a spiky mess. A trademark Persocom ear replaced where his human ear should have been; it had the shape of the original Persocom ear, like a doll's, with a dark blue bottom to match his hair and visible eye. Another one poked out from behind the mass of hair on the right side of his flawless face. He smiled at Xemnas, hands clasped in front of him politely.

Xemnas stared at him, dumbstruck. He had always dreamed of saving up to buy his own Persocom; he felt like he was the only one who didn't have one. And now, thanks to his amazing friend Vexen, he didn't have to be a loner anymore! (Yay!)

"Y-you got me a-?" He was still in shock. Persocom's cost almost 100,000$ for the latest model. Did Vexen really have that much money laying around?

"Yep! Meet the ZE-X22-90. Best model out on the market."

"How did you…?"

"I got paid in advance for a teaching job at a college- which reminds me, I need you to watch Marluxia for me while I'm gone, the college is out of the country…"

Xemnas tore his gaze away from his new Persocom to look at his friend.

"You're going away? When?"

"Oh…a week."

Marluxia turned his head to look at Vexen briefly, his perfect eyes drooping slightly in what looked like sadness. But he turned away so as to not be seen being 'sad' by his master.

Xemnas frowned. "A week? And you're asking me to watch Marluxia?"

Vexen nodded. "Just for a bit! …Five weeks, at most!"

"Five weeks!?"

'Hey, hey! Marly's a good Persocom!"

Marluxia nodded. "Yep! Vexen programmed me to be an angel!" He grinned, and a hologram of a halo appeared over his head. Vexen chuckled, batting the halo away.

"Yeah, suuree…Anyway, lets get your new present inside!" Vexen slammed the door of his car and walked with Xemnas to his house. Marluxia smiled at the new Persocom, who smiled back; he took the new android's hand and led him into the house after his master and Xemnas.

_--_

_Power remaining – 98%_

_Analyzing…_

…

_Touch sensors activating – contact – new elastic nylon based titanium alloy, commonly used to manufacture Persocom skin …_

_Entrance_

Scanning new area… …

_Touch sensors reactant- nothing. Pressure around hand sensors released._

_Humans identified._

_Sound reverberation method starting…_

"Nice place…so, what're you gonna name him?"

_Target speaker – _Vexen

"I dunno…I thought they came with names!"

_Target speaker – _Xemnas/Master

"Well then, lets put your Persocom to work. Ask him for some…random name generations for him, or something."

_Target speaker – _Vexen

"Okay…umm…ZE…X22…90, right? Um, can you generate some random names for yourself?"

_Target speaker – _Xemnas

_Voice Modulation Starting – 10029938847 C choice 89BZ …_

"_Of course. Generating now…"_

_Command search – Name Generation._

_Scanning…_

_1 Match ZE-X22-90 Name Relation_

_Starting…_

_2 Solutions_

_Voice Modulation Starting – 197739821 T Recommendation 66NA_

"Two choices came up for names for my model…Zexion or Zemnar."

_Activate sound acknowledgement_

"Huhm…I like the name Zexion. Lets go with that, then."

_Target Speaker – Xemnas_

_Name Recognition – Zexion_

_Registering… … …_

_NAME ACCEPTED_

_Voice Modulation starting – 88157528888487 Accept 05KsI_

"'Zexion' accepted. Please lock Persocom with a password of your choosing."

"Password?"

_Target Speaker – _Xemnas

"Yeah, so people can't break into your 'com and do stuff to it's brains. I'll plug my ears while you say it…"

_Target Speaker – _Vexen

"Okay, lets see…"

_Target Speaker – Xemnas_

…

_Starting PasswordAcceptance Phase_

"Something no one would guess…something totally random…How about…Kingdom…Hearts?"

'_Kingdom Hearts' _

_Setting new password… … …_

_Voice Modulation Starting – 8192 PASS PSW928_

"Password 'Kingdom Hearts' is set."

"After you get past all this beginning stuff, they act a lot more normal." Vexen said, looking at Zexion's blank face. Marluxia still stood next to the other Persocom, eyes blinking and scanning the entire room for his memory banks. Vexen checked the slim phone in his pocket, and swore under his breath.

"Ah, I'm late…"

"For?" Xemnas asked, looking at Vexen perplexedly. The guy worked too much for his age.

"A meeting with the staff for the college I'm going to teach at for a while…gotta run! See ya…c'mon, Marly."

Marluxia took a small glance at Zexion before walking to the door with Vexen. They both waved goodbye when they got to the Mustang. Xemnas waved back, stepping onto his small patio to watch them drive away. He turned to walk back inside when something bright blue caught his eye.

A man about his age stood on the driveway of the house next to him, arms hanging in the air above him. His hair was bright blue, the top sweeping back into an array of spikes, and the rest of his schockingly colored hair hung to the middle of his back. He wore a filthy white shirt and baggy blue jeans that covered his bare feet for protection against the hot cement below him. From what Xemnas could see, there was an X-shaped scar in between his eyes, real or fake, he couldn't tell. Yet another catching feature was the bright white cat ears that were perched on his head. The scar, his hair, and the ears made him look like he just came back from an anime convention.

The boy's head suddenly turned towards Xemnas, his blue eyes wide. His arms dropped to his sides. He suddenly made a mad dash towards Xemnas – that guy was fast! -, sprinting up to his patio and tackling him to the ground.

"OW!"

"M-Master?" Came Zexion's voice from inside the house. The Anime Con Boy looked into Xemnas' eyes, smiling like a madman. He could see now that the scar was real, and that the cat ears were really Persocom ears. The boy giggled and managed to wrap his arms around Xemnas.

"Mama, I finally found you!"

0o0o0o0

o.o

Lulz. They be Persocoms.

Nyahahaa! This is a long chapter, by golly! I r be hoping to make this into a full blown story, so stay tuned!!

Review, please! Reviews make more people read my fic! :D :D :D :D +_+ I'm sleepy.

I just read this over and concurred that it was extrememely strange. Oh well...


End file.
